


Be Gay Do Crime

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, M/M, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: Kokichi ropes Kaito and Kiyo into helping him with a heist.Unsurprisingly, things don't go exactly according to plan.





	Be Gay Do Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me where this au came from I just love partners in crime aus okay. Follow me on tumblr @ dykeenvy if you wanna talk kiyoumota!

Kaito isn’t quite sure how he ended up in this situation.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon, run!” Kokichi’s small fingers wrap around his hand and tug him forward with every ounce of strength he can muster, though his own pace is slowed by the laughter tumbling out of his mouth.

“I’m runnin’, goddammit! Where’s Kiyo?” Kaito nervously looks past his shoulder just as Kiyo rounds the corner, huffs of breath already leaving his mouth and puffing out his mask from the strain of running.

“Here. Let’s go.” Kiyo catches up to them quickly and Kokichi latches onto his hand as well, giving them both another tug until the three of them are all running side by side, hands squeezing onto each other as muffled footsteps get louder and louder in the distance.

“How the fuck do you run so fast with such short legs?” Kaito pants out as he does his best to keep up. “I was supposed to just be the tech guy,” he mutters, though he cannot deny the excitement pounding through his chest.

“You’re one to talk. I was supposed to just do preliminary research and then be done with you two,” Kiyo mumbles, reaching up to wipe away some of the sweat beading on his forehead. He’s still wearing all his layers, jacket and shirt and bandages and all. Kaito can empathize with his plight; he foolishly decided to bring his own jacket into the museum with him. The only one who’s properly decked out for a heist is Kokichi, clad in a black tank top and shorts, namely because he was _supposed_ to be the only one to go into the museum.

Kaito side eyes the boy in question. “Remind me to never trust one of your plans again.”

“Less talking, more running!” Kokichi chirps, and Kaito swears he hears an exasperated laugh leave Kiyo.

Kokichi suddenly drags them into a nearby staircase and begins to take the steps down three at a time. “There’s an exit out this way!” he exclaims as Kaito and Kiyo both stumble behind him, still not letting go of his hands.

“Fuckin- slow down!” Kaito shouts, but a bright red door labelled “fire escape” is already rapidly approaching and he finds his own pace picking up in anticipation.

Kokichi lets go of their hands only to slam open the door, and the sharp ringing of a fire alarm joins the alarm bells already going off throughout the museum. For a second, Kaito glances back just to see a couple of security guards get doused by the sprinklers that go off, but then Kokichi is already yanking him forwards once more.

Kaito can’t help the laugh he barks out. “This is so fuckin’ stupid! I’m- I’m technically a government official, you know, and here I am-”

Kokichi just gives him a wide grin and a wink as his feet pound across the pavement, the bounty they’ve snatched sitting pretty around his neck and twinkling in the moonlight. “But there’s no place you’d rather be, right? Rightttttt?”

Kaito shares a look with Kiyo, and he’s almost positive the same fondness is being mirrored in both of their gazes.

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth,” Kiyo states, voice deadpan even as his fingers tighten around Kokichi’s grip.

“Oh, Kiyo, flattery will get you everywhere,” Kokichi croons, before he leads them into the narrowest alleyway Kaito’s ever seen in his life.

“Is this a good idea-” 

“Shhhh!” Kokichi ushers both Kiyo and Kaito to press flat against the wall, and he stands opposite and inbetween them, so close his chest occasionally brushes against their arms as he heaves for breath.

Kaito’s head tips back against the cool brick of the alleyway, a stark contrast to the body heat radiating off of Kokichi and the warmth from Kiyo’s fingers accidentally entangling with his.

“We did it,” he murmurs, a grin splitting across his face as his eyes adjust to the light and he looks back to Kokichi’s exhilarated expression and then to Kiyo’s barely contained excitement. “Hah! We really fucking did it!”

“Shhhh!” Kokichi hushes him once more, but the sentiment is lost when he breaks out into a giggle in the middle of it.

“Beautiful,” Kiyo whispers, eyes locked on Kokichi’s face as his bandaged fingers carefully dance across the sapphires on his neck. From the twinkling in his eyes and the movement in his cheekbones, Kaito thinks he might be smiling. 

“Aren’t they just?” Kokichi purrs, smirk evident in his voice as he presses closer to the both of them. His hands reach up to hook into the edge of Kiyo’s mask, tone taking on a faux innocence. “Hey, aren’t you having trouble breathing with this thing on, Kiyo?”

Kiyo seems to hesitate for only a moment, and anticipation grows thick in Kaito’s throat as his hand drifts over Kokichi’s fingers and they tug the mask down together.

It’s the first time Kaito has seen Kiyo’s mouth; that’s why his eyes are drawn to his lips, of course. It’s just- natural curiosity. His red lipstick is visible even in the dim light, bright against his pale skin. It’s a little smudged at the edges from his earlier heavy breathing and sweating, a faint splash of red stained at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, Kiyo, you got a little-” Kokichi’s hand shifts to clean up the ruined edges of Kiyo’s makeup, thumb slowly dragging across the bottom of Kiyo’s lower lip, his expression almost lazy, his eyes almost leering.

Kiyo catches Kokichi’s wrist in his hand and holds it still for a moment, two, and Kaito holds his breath in turn as he watches him brush a bright red kiss against Kokichi’s thumb, and then the back of his hand, and then all the way down his arm. There’s almost no room in the alleyway for him to complete his task, Kokichi leaning up on his tippy toes and squirming to press even closer as Kiyo bends down to meet him.

“What are you guys-” Kaito’s voice dies in his throat as Kokichi distractedly shushes him once more and Kiyo moves from kissing his shoulder to capturing his lips. Their kiss is open-mouthed and languid, Kiyo’s free hand slowly curling around Kaito’s fingers as they continue to embrace.

Kiyo pulls away, and Kaito’s gaze darts back and forth between the two of them, mouths both smudged with red.

Kokichi’s arms move to loop around Kaito’s neck, an obnoxiously smug grin plastered on his face, and Kaito doesn’t even bother to speak, knowing he would just receive another shushing and perhaps not wanting to shatter the moment anyways.

He settles a hand on Kokichi’s thigh, fingers splayed so that he can actually feel where the fabric of his shorts meets his porcelain skin, and he moves with an urgency that he hadn’t realized was lying dormant within him. They collide into each other at the same time, Kaito letting out a groan as Kokichi kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, moving faster than he had with Kiyo but his movements just as smug, just as teasing. Kaito vaguely hears Kiyo shifting slightly behind them, the fabric of his clothes rustling, and he lets out a shudder when Kiyo’s lips brush against his cheekbone and then his neck.

Kaito pulls away, just as breathless as he had been when they first entered this alley. He watches Kiyo press a matching kiss to Kokichi’s cheek, and they really are both beautiful, Kaito thinks, Kokichi stained with red and adorned with jewels and Kiyo disheveled with his mask off and eyes awestruck.

The sound of feet stomping past their alleyway jolts Kaito out of his reverie, and they all stare at each other, eyes wide and alight with a nervous sort of excitement.

The guards pass them and they are left alone once more.

“We have to get to the car,” Kokichi whispers, but for a second, none of them move, they just remain as they are, pressed close and wanting, somehow, to be closer.

A series of sirens sound off in the distance and Kokichi grabs onto their hands and pulls them from the alleyway. “Let’s go!” he shouts.

And then, they’re running, hearts pounding against their chests in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated! Also yes before you ask I did have trouble coming up with a title for this fic.


End file.
